Abandoned Love
by golfer
Summary: Through unexplained circumstances, Samus meets Meta Knight and the two fall in love. But, Captain Falcon, who also loves Samus, is willing to kill for her. There will never be a story of more sadness and tragedy than this one. But love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

****

For those of you that know, I was planning on a parody of Romeo and Juliet. However, I scrapped the idea. Nevertheless, I honestly hope, on this day of love, that you may enjoy this story. It will be quite long.

May all of you find true love amidst false gold.

* * *

　In the middle of the desert, in the middle of Smash Planet, in the middle of the universe, in the very middle of all universes, there was a mansion. It was a large, golden mansion, housing 35 of the finest, most famous fighters in all of all the universes.

This kind of desert was a temperate desert, meaning that it had a massive oasis on the side, and every so often, the water would burst out of it, due to a geyser underneath. The water blew into the desert, sprouting a nice green garden all around the oasis. It was indeed a beautiful place.

"WHAT?!" Captain Falcon cried in anger and disbelief. "You're dumping me?!" He was on the phone in his personal room. He was talking to his girlfriend, Samus. They had been together for about a month, and everyone knew about it.

"Yes, I am," Samus replied calmly. "You are a jerk, and a conniving scumbag." Her words stung Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon had a large reputation, large muscles, and an even larger ego. He treated Samus terribly, often referring to her as "woman" and not doing anything a proper boyfriend should.

"Come on baby…" Captain Falcon implored. "Give me one more chance!" His plead was met with silence. At first, he just thought she was being silent. "Samus?" He asked. However, he then heard the dial tone. "You hung up on me?" Captain Falcon became enraged, and he slammed the phone onto the button, hanging up as well.

"Stupid woman," Captain Falcon muttered in disgust. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS SAMUS!" He exhaled sharply, and got off his bed, stomping on the ground in pure anger. His face, though he might not have known, was turning bright red.

Samus, on the other hand, was truly relieved. She wanted to break up with him, but he wouldn't ever give him the chance. Samus believed Captain Falcon talked so fast so he could preserve his ego.

"OH SAMUS!" Master Hand called, his voice ringing into her room like an oversized alarm clock. Samus and Master Hand were very close. Samus was the very first smasher whom Master Hand liked. Master Hand was like an older brother to Samus. His big heart was exceeded only by his crazy, exotic accent that sounded like a mixture of Lithuanian, French, and Italian.

"What's up?" Samus asked when she saw him through the doorway. Master Hand just floated there.

"I need a favor buddy…a big favor," Master Hand said. "I messed up, and we were getting an experienced fighter here…" he began to blush at his mistake. Samus was simply puzzled, now playing with a strand of long, blond hair.

"What's wrong?" Samus queried, now concerned.

"Okay…" Master Hand continued. "See, like I said, we were gonna get an experienced fighter here, but I really messed up, and we're getting some guy from Popstar, the place where Kirby is from. He has a sword, and, well, can you train him please? I'm so busy!" Samus smiled.

"Yeah, no problem," she chuckled. "What's his name?"

"He'll be coming really soon, actually. I think he's here now. His name is Meta Knight. Now, be nice. He's…not your average smasher. I don't know much," Master Hand babbled. He flew out of Samus's room as fast as he could, so he could greet the new smasher. He probably left that fast so Samus couldn't say no. She wouldn't though.

"I wonder what he'll be like…" Samus wondered. She got a picture in her mind of something like Kirby mixed in with Mario. She just let her imagination run wild of all sorts of things. She pictured Meta Knight as a real knight in shining armor, his blade whizzing skillfully all around. She pictured him as a large dragon, blowing fire everywhere and making fighters like Bowser seemingly unimpressive.

Samus, now relaxed, and pushing people like Captain Falcon out of her mind, closed her blue eyes and fell asleep on her nice, warm, soft bed.

**

* * *

**

Now, yes, this was short, but well, you'll get the picture. It'll be updated along with The Coup, so fans of both, keep an eye out. Now, may I say, happy Valentines Day. May your happiness be exceeded only by love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad you enjoyed that. Well…nothing much to say. Enjoy.** _

* * *

"Hey! Samus!" Master Hand called out impatiently. His voice shocked Samus out of her sleep, and she jumped out of bed, literally. "Come on! Meet him!" Samus yawned and stretched her long, slender yet muscular arms and walked out of the room, closing her door, yawning every now and then. As she walked down the hall, she heard a deep voice.

"Hey! Watch it!" The voice said. It was a low, rich voice with a slight Spanish accent, but not even close to as noticeable as Master Hand's, whatever his was. Samus was puzzled; she wondered where it came from. She looked to her left, right, and behind her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Down here…" It said again. Samus looked at her feet and gasped at who she saw. It was indeed a blue Kirby, but with a mask, black cape, and golden sword. The mask's gaze itself was ominous and mysterious, a lot like Samus's armor when she wore it around people that didn't know her. Big, yellow, unblinking eyes stared Samus in the face from behind the mask.

"Who are you?" Samus asked.

"I am Meta Knight. Your name is Samus, yes?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah!" Samus answered. "Pleased to meet you!" Samus, trying to be friendly, offered her hand so he could shake it. Instead, Meta Knight stared right at Samus, as if he was confused as to what she was doing. Samus gave up and took it back. "So…I'm supposed to train y-" Meta Knight cut Samus off.

"Listen…and listen well…" Meta Knight interrupted. "I can fight. Master Hand doesn't believe I can, but let me say something missy…I can." Samus looked with surprise at the little star warrior. Samus couldn't help but giggle a bit at his outburst. He only came up to Samus's shins, at most, her knees, and he was telling her off.

"What's so funny?" Meta Knight curtly asked. Samus wiped a tear off her face.

"N-nothing," she said. "It's j-just that…you say you can fight…you never had training…you're a foot tall!" Meta Knight's eyes turned to a blood red; he never enjoyed being called short, despite the fact he was. He flew up violently so that instantly, he was face to face with Samus.

"Now who's short?" Meta Knight taunted, flying over Samus's head.

"Look…" Samus said, smirking. "I'm the veteran here…I have to teach you and train you. Are you coming or not?" Meta Knight flew a donut over Samus's head.

"Fine…" he muttered, coming to a rest on Samus's shoulder. "Lead me…to wherever you wish." Samus smiled, and walked him to the training room. They passed several rooms in the wide hallway. It was, in some ways, like an apartment, in that there were doors leading to everyone's rooms in that single hallway.

Captain Falcon was in his room, playing with a crossword puzzle. "A five letter word for a fruit that grows on trees…" he muttered. Captain Falcon wasn't too good at it, but this would be the first one he ever finished. "I have 'pple' but I don't know the first letter…" As Captain Falcon pondered this, he heard footsteps outside. Captain Falcon became curious and walked towards the door, and put his eye on his peephole.

"What the heck is that?" He asked himself quietly. He saw Samus, but was staring at Meta Knight on her shoulder. However, Meta Knight's back was to Captain Falcon's door, so all he saw was what could only be described as a blue ball with a cape. "Looks like a fat bird…" Captain Falcon shrugged and decided she bought herself a fat bird.

Samus walked down the stairs with Meta Knight perched on her shoulder. She was surprised at how light he was. She sometimes even forgot he was there.

Finally they got to the brawl room. Master Hand used a simulator that defied gravity and physics; a hit would not hurt, but would make the space around a smasher more dense, so the smasher would rise. It was certainly complicated.

"Nobody is using it…" Samus said, eyeing the simulator. She walked towards the mechanism that controlled it all; it was a large remote control, basically. It had a few buttons to control alloys, or copies of smashers, and the difficulty levels. The simulator had the power to change to any stage or setting that was available. "We'll start you on a level 9, mister confident," Samus cooed to Meta Knight.

"Wait, what does tha-" Meta Knight was about to ask. Samus grabbed him by the, well, body, and hurled him into the simulator. Meta Knight, dazed and confused, looked around the dark landscape that now surrounded him.

Samus pressed the red button that released the alloy. Instantly, a copy of Mario came out and rushed at Meta Knight, kicking him. Meta Knight closed his eyes at impact, and gasped in surprise that he flew higher than he would have thought, yet it didn't hurt.

Meta Knight came back down and used his tornado, knocking the alloy away. Meta Knight rushed forward and gave a hard kick with his seemingly metal boots. The alloy flew up in the air, and Meta Knight slashed upwards hard enough to keep him in the air. Meta Knight effortlessly flew up and did a triple slash, sending the alloy across the stage very quickly. The alloy landed on the edge, where Meta Knight, not even breaking a sweat, did a down smash, sending the alloy off.

Meta Knight was instantly teleported back to the controls next to Samus. Samus's mouth was totally agape at what she saw. This fighter had never even fought in Smash Bros, yet effortlessly dominated a level 9 alloy, something she _herself_ had trouble doing.

"Impressed?" Meta Knight asked. Samus could only nod. Meta Knight sighed. "I know. I have been in combat before." Samus believed that completely. They stared at each other for a little bit, perhaps a few seconds of silence; just gazing into each other's eyes, before Meta Knight broke the ice.

"Come…" he said. "I would like to show you something." So Samus followed Meta Knight to where he was leading her. Samus asked no questions.

* * *

**What will Meta Knight show her? Is Samus impressed by Meta Knight? How did Craptain Failcon mistake Meta Knight for a bird? These questions may or may not be in the next chapter. I don't know; I haven't written it yet. ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Hoping you like this story! Okay…chapter three here we go!**

* * *

"Samus…" Meta Knight muttered when they were alone in his room. "Do you know why I wear this mask?" Samus looked at the short star warrior and shook her head.

"I…wear it because…" Meta Knight stuttered. There was an awkward silence that, to Meta Knight, lasted forever.

"Because…?" Samus asked, trying to coax him. Meta Knight sighed.

"It covers my face…one look at my face, and you'll realize I'm no warrior," Meta Knight sadly muttered.

"You can't be that ugly," Samus laughed. Meta Knight sighed again.

"I'm not ugly…" Meta Knight said. He reached to his mask and took it off. Samus gasped at what she saw. Meta Knight was almost like a copy to Kirby. He was blue instead of pink, and his eyes were white when he had taken his mask off.

"You are…so cute!" Samus squealed. Without thinking, she grinned widely and hugged Meta Knight. Meta Knight made a gagging sound like he was choking, which provoked Samus to back off.

The two stared at each other in pure silence. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Meta Knight quickly put his mask back on, fearing that someone would see him. To Samus's shock, it was Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon stopped in the doorway, and stared at Meta Knight.

"Who are you…?" Captain Falcon asked. Meta Knight flew up to him and hovered at eye level.

"I am called Meta Knight…" Meta Knight responded plainly. "You?" Captain Falcon grinned widely, and decided to boast. Taking a position so he could flex without being to obvious, he spoke in a proud voice.

"I am the great Captain Falcon," Captain Falcon boasted. "I am the greatest warrior and bounty hunter in the universe today. I am the number one brawler, and the greatest asset to Master Hand." Samus rolled her eyes. Meta Knight, unknowingly to everyone, rolled his eyes and sighed. Captain Falcon smiled and picked up Meta Knight.

"Come on with me!" Captain Falcon coaxed excitedly. "Show me your moves or something." Captain Falcon lightly shoved Meta Knight, as guys would normally do. Meta Knight looked at Samus, then at Falcon, then back again.

"I'm sorry sir…" Meta Knight politely responded. "I…need to stay for a while…" Captain Falcon's face reflected his confusion, then his anger.

"You're gonna stay with…that thing?" Captain Falcon said, pointing at Samus; disgust etched on his face at his words "that thing". Meta Knight's eyes flashed red, but too quickly for Captain Falcon or Samus to notice.

"Treat her with respect…" Meta Knight warned, his voice now dangerously low and calm. Samus was shocked at his words. Samus thought it was just his chivalrous attitude. _After all, he is a knight, _Samus thought to herself. Captain Falcon's grin turned to an icy stare at Meta Knight. However, after a few seconds, he backed off and left without a word. Samus smiled a bit, and petted Meta Knight gently.

"My little hero…" Samus cooed. Meta Knight flew up to eye level with Samus, instead of shin level.

"I'm hungry…are you?" Meta Knight asked nervously. Samus nodded.

"I'm starving…" Samus replied eagerly. "I know a nice Italian restaurant…Mario owns it…" Meta Knight became confused.

"Mario? The plumber guy?" Meta Knight asked in disbelief. Samus smiled and laughed. Meta Knight laughed as well. Samus liked the sound of his deep, rich voice.

"Yes, the plumber guy. He's a good cook!" At that, Meta Knight grinned, though nobody could see it.

"I'd love to go…" Meta Knight said, once again perching himself on her shoulder. Samus smiled, and walked him out the room.

When they got to the restaurant and sat down, they immediately looked around and saw a multitude of different creatures from many different places. Some were primids, some were ROB's, and some were other creatures that Samus and Meta Knight had never seen before. It was a relatively fancy restaurant; fancy meaning to wear something nice, but not quite a suit and tie. Mario, upon seeing him, immediately jumped for joy and ran towards them.

"Hello Meta Knight!" Mario said happily. Looking towards Samus, Mario kneeled slightly.

"Ah hello my lovely lady," Mario began, getting on his feet. "I ah hope that you two will enjoy ah my food!" Samus smiled at the happy plumber.

"Of course Mario," Samus agreed, looking at the menu which was a beautiful red piece of paper, decorated at the corners with pink ribbons. "We love your food. I'll have the…ragú…if I said it right…" Mario nodded and smiled.

"Oh you ah did," Mario acknowledged. "You ah said it beautifully. Mr…Meta Knight?" Meta Knight looked at the piece of paper that had all sorts of foods, some he had never heard of, and some he loved. Finally, Meta Knight looked at one.

"I'll just have the spaghetti…" Meta Knight muttered shyly. Mario nodded and took the menus.

"I ah hope you will enjoy your ah date!" Mario blurted, covering his mouth at the word "date". Meta Knight blushed a bit under his mask. Samus rolled her eyes as Mario walked away. Meta Knight sighed.

"He was right about one thing…" Meta Knight stammered nervously. Samus's attention was peaked. "You are lovely today." Samus looked away and covered her mouth, if only so Meta Knight wouldn't see her blush. Nobody had ever told her she looked beautiful or lovely, just that she was hot.

In what seemed like an instant, Mario came, skillfully balancing a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and another plate of what looked like spaghetti, but instead of meatballs, had cut up meat, like hamburger meat. Mario set the hot plates down on the table, then walked away.

Meta Knight poked at the food, then looked around. Samus, on the other hand, ate the ragú, and was done pretty quickly, though she did not eat like a pig, instead adhering to the unwritten rules of a fancy restaurant.

"What's up?" Samus asked. "You haven't touched the food Meta Knight." Meta Knight's eyes darted about, searching the room.

"It's my…mask…" Meta Knight stuttered nervously. "I can't eat with it on…but I can't take it off…" Meta Knight sighed sadly, and Samus hated seeing him like that. But then, Samus had a good idea.

"How many masks do you have?" Samus said, reaching for a hidden pocket in her Zero Suit.

"Many…why?" Meta Knight responded. Samus took out a pen, and pointed it at Meta Knight's face.

"Hold still MK," Samus warned, uncapping the pen. Meta Knight saw with a bit of fear that the pen did not come to a point, like a regular pen, but instead was open, revealing a dim red light in the back. Samus clicked on the top of the pen, shooting a small, red laser from it. The laser easily cut Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight closed his eyes, expecting the laser to cut him in half like a pig. He was surprised to feel the laser's heat around his mouth, yet not feel agonizing pain of being cut in half.

Samus clicked the pen when she was done, and capped it before putting it in her hidden pocket. "Tada," she said, grinning. "Now you can eat!" Meta Knight was confused, and felt around his mouth area of his mask; he felt his own lips. Then fearing his mask was cut apart, he felt his whole head, feeling the cold metal of his mask. Meta Knight realized Samus had cut a small hole for Meta Knight so he could eat.

"That's…brilliant!" Meta Knight exclaimed, though nobody around him was paying attention to them. He happily ate his spaghetti and meatballs, enjoying and savoring the seasoned meat and cheesy sauce topping the delicious spaghetti. When he was done, the two left, with Mario giving a wave goodbye. However, upon leaving, a pair of eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"So…birdy and Samus are dating?" Captain Falcon wondered to himself, spying on Samus from his window. "Not like I care…"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! BTW The Coup is on a short hatius right now. Sorry; I want to concentrate on this and some other stuff. The hatius will only last a week at most, so it's short. Don't worry about it then. I promise you, this story will get good. Read through details carefully, as later in the story, every detail will be important. And read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I'm glad you all like this fic. Nothing much to say here. But may I say I believe this is my greatest work? I love this story, and I'm proud to call it mine.

* * *

"Another date, MK?" Marth taunted, helping Meta Knight get his bow tie on. Marth was in Meta Knight's room, helping Meta Knight get ready to sit in the oasis gardens with Samus. Meta Knight had learned that Samus loves plants and gardens. They had gone out to dinner several times that week, though both Samus and Meta Knight were too afraid to call it a "date". Meta Knight was blushing behind his mask at Marth's words.

"It's not a date," Meta Knight assured Marth. Marth smirked a bit and pulled on the ribbons of the bow tie, making it nice and symmetrical.

"So walking with a beautiful lady through the Oasis Gardens in fancy clothes isn't a date?" Marth questioned. He chuckled a bit.

"Ye- no!" Meta Knight corrected, earning more laughter from Marth. "It's just a peaceful walk between two friends…"

"You've known the girl for a week or two…don't you think you both are moving too fast?" Marth asked, ignoring Meta Knight's comment. Meta Knight sighed.

"Marth…" he began in a sad tone. "We've known each other for a very long time…have you ever seen me in love before?" These words shocked Marth, so much so that he let out a harsh gasp.

"You m-mean…?" Marth trailed off…and Meta Knight nodded.

"No use hiding it…I think I love Samus…" Meta Knight admitted with a soft stutter. There was silence.

"Well…what are you gonna do?" Marth asked softly. Meta Knight stared into Marth's eyes, as if trying to read them.

"I must say it…" Meta Knight realized. "I must say it to her…today at the gardens."

* * *

"Mewtwo…can I ask you something?" Samus asked, approaching the volatile pokemon with some caution. Samus had on a nice version of her Zero Suit, which was more like a dress than her other ones, but not quite. Mewtwo, with his back to Samus, smiled a bit, but the smile turned into a frown.

"Aye Samus…" Mewtwo said with his calm nature. "You may speak as you may, and my advice will surely be the way…" Samus smirked a bit at Mewtwo's clever rhyming. Samus, ever since meeting Mewtwo, always liked his cocky attitude, and even grew fond of Mewtwo's way he talked, even if other smashers were annoyed or jealous. Mewtwo liked Samus's bravery and courage. Mewtwo admired courage greatly, making him best friends with Mario. Mewtwo despised Luigi, even one day telling him that he was a "gutless coward who deserved no life, so I shall not help you out of your strife."

"Well…Mewtwo…you know Meta Knight…right?" Samus stammered nervously, almost blushing at the mere thought of the star warrior. Mewtwo couldn't hold back a smile.

"I sense you two are getting along?" Mewtwo said, reading Samus's mind. Samus nodded.

"That's the thing…" Samus replied. "He and I are kinda…dating I think? But…I don't think we are. Oh, I'm so confused!" Mewtwo floated over to Samus and patted her on the back.

"I understand your position, I certainly do, but there's no answer, not even a few!" Samus looked at her friend in utter confusion.

"What?" Samus asked. Mewtwo sighed.

"I cannot tell you what is in your heart…but you and Meta Knight play the biggest part…" Mewtwo started. "Go with him to wherever you will, and don't you dare tell him until the hour that you are ready, so don't fret. Love between you two, if correct, shall you two be set." Samus, at first, didn't understand Mewtwo. Mewtwo sensed this by Samus's raised eyebrows, so Mewtwo sighed in frustration. "I'll be simple, tell this knight, that you love him, just as you might! Just say to him 'Meta Knight, I love you', and if indeed he does back, he will say it too." Samus grinned widely, and immediately hugged the floating pokemon, who didn't hug back. Samus understood Mewtwo flawlessly, and Samus ran to find Meta Knight.

"But be warned…" Mewtwo said, telekinetically holding Samus back. "I sense this night, shall be the beginning of our own plight…" Samus nodded with a now fierce gaze at Mewtwo, which was more of worry. Mewtwo was never wrong, ever. He was even smarter than Master Hand, who himself was a genius. Mewtwo smiled again and released Samus, who walked instead of ran, to Meta Knight's room to see if he was ready.

"Meta Knight?" Samus asked, peeking into Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight saw Samus and gladly leaped to her. He then gave a bow, and gave Samus a bright red rose, still wet with dew.

"From the garden?" Samus asked with surprise in her voice. Meta Knight nodded and jumped on Samus's shoulder. Samus walked him outside, where the sun was beginning to set.

Samus and Meta Knight saw the sun touching the horizon, making the normally bright yellow sun orange and red. The temperature was not the normal 120 degrees, but now a flawless 70 degrees. Samus walked outside, feeling the soft desert sand touch her feet. She took a right, facing the crystal blue oasis and looking at the green, large, lush garden surrounding it, about a quarter to half mile in thickness. It included a nice, stone pathway that led around through the garden.

"Every twenty minutes…" Samus muttered to Meta Knight. "The water bursts out of the oasis and sprinkles the desert…" Meta Knight nodded.

"So that's how those plants can grow so far away from it?" Meta Knight wondered out loud. Samus smiled and sat at a bench, taking Meta Knight off her shoulder and holding him in her lap.

"Yep…" Samus replied softly, stroking Meta Knight's smooth head. "I think it's going to happen…now…" Sure enough, at almost exactly at Samus's word, a large amount of water blew out of the oasis, strangely quietly. The water rocketed into the sky, disappearing. Instantly, however, the drops of water littered the garden, and sprinkled Meta Knight and Samus.

"What is that?" Samus asked, seeing a large bird sitting in between the couple. Meta Knight turned, and he fell off the bench in surprise.

"T-that is a vulture…" Meta Knight said, breathing heavily because of his surprise. It sad right where Samus and Meta Knight were. "You don't know what it is?" Meta Knight sat by Samus, and now, the vulture, who didn't even acknowledge them.

"…I've never seen one before," Samus whispered, hesitantly petting the vulture. To her surprise, it closed its eyes, and it became more relaxed. "Don't these things generally fly in circles?" Meta Knight shook his head.

"No…" Meta Knight responded, also petting the large carnivore. "They fly in circles when something is already dead. They sit down like this when they believe someone is going to die."

* * *

　**…No author's note here folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCREW THAT VIRUS ON MY LAPTOP! SCREW YOU WHO DID THAT! *STEAMING* I'm sorry; my laptop got a virus and all…long story. Anyways, I hope you like this. I won't be able to update any story very quickly. ): **

* * *

"Hmm…Master Hand!" Captain Falcon called loudly. He actually had no need to call to Master Hand so loud; he was in Master Hand's doorway that led to his office. Master Hand let out a loud sigh, indicating he was annoyed at Falcon.

"What?" Master Hand asked, annoyance in his voice. "I'm busy here!" Captain Falcon, with a swagger in his step, walked in Master Hand's office, and placed his hand on Master Hand's desk. "I got a problem."

"And I have a solution…" Master Hand replied, chuckling a bit at his joke. Captain Falcon smiled.

"I have a…rat problem in my room," Captain Falcon muttered. "Do you have any of that poison left over?" Captain Falcon spoke about a while ago, when the mansion was infested with vicious rats. Master Hand developed a poison to kill the rats, and every one of them died; the poison was fantastically successful.

"I do…" Master Hand nodded. "I have a few vials." Master Hand opened his metal desk, and sure enough, Captain Falcon peered over to see 7 glass vials with a clear liquid inside them. The vials were only 2 or 3 inches tall, 1 inch wide, and had a square bottom. Master Hand carefully grabbed one and handed it to Falcon, who took it gladly. It was odd that he was so careful, because he shut his desk so hard that it made a terribly loud clang.

"Be careful with it…" Master Hand warned in a grave voice. "There is a poem that goes with its use…" Master Hand cleared his throat.

"Do tell," Captain Falcon said sarcastically.

"Okay…" Master Hand agreed. "1 drop to kill a rat, 2 to kill his friend. 5 however, will make the victim see his end." Captain Falcon grinned widely.

"Thanks…" Captain Falcon said, closing Master Hand's door behind him. Captain Falcon stared in awe at the vial in his hand. He held it up to the light. There wasn't much of the powerful liquid inside, but Captain Falcon knew it'd be enough.

"1 drop to kill a rat…" Captain Falcon said. "2 to kill his friend. 5, however, will kill Meta Knight…"

**

It was dawn. Meta Knight was fast asleep after the fun Samus and he had. No, they simply talked and had fun. Meta Knight was purely exhausted. Samus was never exhausted. The energetic bounty hunter crept up to the star warrior and looked over him.

"BOO!" Samus bellowed, surprising Meta Knight so much that he just jumped out of the bed, and somehow into Samus's arms. "Morning sleeping beauty," Meta Knight smiled.

"Ugh…must you?" Meta Knight laughed. Samus smiled.

"The gardens are beautiful at dawn…and there's never a cloud in the sky!" Samus exclaimed. "Do you wanna go?" Meta Knight didn't need to think.

"I would love to go…" Meta Knight replied, hopping on Samus's shoulder. Samus raced down the plush stairs, careful not to make a noise lest everyone wake up. Samus ran out the door, and gently shut it.

"Oh no…" Samus whined. "The sky is black…" She was half right. The clouds in the sky were so thick, and were such an ugly black, that it seemed like nighttime in the desert. Nevertheless, Meta Knight jumped off Samus, and offered his hand to her. Samus blushed a bit, and took it. However, she put her hand on her holster of her gun. She didn't let Meta Knight see that.

"Look at the oasis…" Meta Knight said. "It's beautiful and nice and blue…" Meta Knight blushed heavily and flew by Samus. Taking off his mask, he gave a kiss to her cheek. "Just like your eyes…" Samus almost teared up at such a sweet line, but looked passed Meta Knight, at the many vultures sitting down, circling the circumference of the oasis. Looking up, and away from Meta Knight, Samus stared in awe at the vultures, about a hundred, sitting on Smash Mansion, their heartless, emotionless eyes gazing at the couple in the garden.

**

"Just like your eyes…" Captain Falcon muttered in disgust, mocking Meta Knight. "Blech," Captain Falcon upholstered his gun quietly, ready to strike them. He had, in his left hand, the rat poison. In his right hand he now had his gun. He sprang into action, crawling behind Meta Knight carefully. However, he uncorked the bottle with his thumb, like you would with a New Year's eve bottle of champagne, and it just so happened that the cork smacked Samus in the back of the head while she was gazing at the vultures.

"OW!" Samus cried in surprise, clutching the back of her head. Captain Falcon drew his gun and pointed it at Samus, knowing she'd draw hers first if he didn't. He then yelled out "FALCON KICK!" Falcon's foot was engulfed with flames, and it connected suddenly with Meta Knight's face. However, his mask, being a hard metal, took the blow and split in half, revealing Meta Knight's skin.

Samus drew her gun quickly and whirled around, ready to shoot the source of that noise. However, her grip on her gun softened when she looked down the barrel of Falcon's gun, and his heavy foot strangling Meta Knight.

"L-let me up…" Meta Knight cried, his voice but a harsh, dying whisper. Captain Falcon smirked and gently tilted the vial, the opening almost facing Meta Knight's open mouth that was gasping for air. The liquid gently rolled forward, almost coming out.

Samus saw the vial and the label. "Rat poison…" Samus muttered in fear. She looked quickly from Meta Knight's open mouth to Falcon's hand. She let her instincts take over, and she knew what she'd have to do. She gave a hard kick to Falcon's right hand, denting the gun and sending it flying. Falcon's face tensed in pain. Samus gave a hard kick at the vial, sending it far in the air. It twirled so far, in fact, that it became a light dot amidst the dark clouds. Samus gave a hard punch to Falcon's chin, sending him to the ground, groaning in agony and clutching his probably broken jaw.

"Ah, you little bitch!" Falcon cursed, it echoing throughout the sands. He was on his stomach. Unknowingly to any of them, the vial did come down, as predicted by the law of gravity. The vial, still full of it's deadly liquid, made a small splash in the water, and sank to the bottom.

"Falcon…you monster…you tried to kill my boyfriend…" Samus uttered in sheer surprise. Falcon got on his knees slowly, still letting out a groan. He raised his head up so he was face to face with Meta Knight, who's eyes were turning blue.

"FALCON…PUNCH!" Falcon used the last of his energy for the powerful punch, and it sent Meta Knight, who was caught off guard, unconscious into the oasis. Suddenly, the vultures, like a sea of brown, flew up in the air and circled the oasis. Samus looked in anger at Falcon, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You don't deserve this…" Samus muttered. She took a step forward, and before Falcon could even think, he met with Samus's foot to his face. Falcon was out cold.

"Ouch…" Meta Knight said, climbing out of the oasis. "The little jerk can really give a hard punch." Meta Knight chuckled a bit. Samus smiled, and walked inside, with Meta Knight in tow.

"M-meta Knight…" Falcon muttered. Meta Knight turned his head sharply, his sword now drawn. Meta Knight's eyes were a blood red. "I challenge you to a brawl…tonight." Meta Knight nodded, and stepped inside, leaving Falcon in the sand.

The vultures didn't rest, but continued to circle the oasis.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed this. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Meta Knight…you don't have to take him on like this…" Marth said, handing Meta Knight his polished, golden sword. Meta Knight didn't pay any attention to Marth's words; instead his mind focused on more important things, like a strategy to beat Captain Falcon.

"Oh, but I have to…" Meta Knight muttered. "After what he did," Meta Knight stopped, and sighed at what Captain Falcon had planned. Meta Knight pictured that bottle of the clear liquid…so seemingly harmless, yet so deadly. "It's a matter of pride and honor, the two-"

"Most important things to a knight," Marth finished with a sigh. "I know." Meta Knight nodded.

"Then you should know I have to defeat him in this brawl. I…I…" Meta Knight trailed off. He began to wobble a bit. Marth's face was contorted into a look of concern, eyebrows concentrated in thought.

"You okay?" Marth asked, concerned.

"I am…" Meta Knight quickly said, putting on his polished armor. His mask was so polished, Marth admired the fact that it was like a mirror; he could see every detail of his own face. Meta Knight turned and walked out the door slowly. Marth got to thinking about all sorts of things; he was daydreaming about random things such as his kingdom, hair, and his tiara.

"Let's go…" Meta Knight beckoned, making Marth follow his friend in a quick, hastened jog.

"Are you ready puffball?" Captain Falcon taunted, yawning while leaning on the simulator's machine.

"Are you ready to show me your moves?" Meta Knight taunted back, earning a sneer from the pilot. Meta Knight drew his golden, gleaming sword, allowing the lights to reflect off of it.

"Come on!" Falcon said, jumping into the simulator. Meta Knight walked right into it after Captain Falcon.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The simulator counted down and announced. Meta Knight didn't want to waste any time, instead trying to go for a quick victory. Like lightning, Meta Knight blasted from his starting position and rushed at Captain Falcon. Before Falcon had taken even one step, he was knocked into the air by a hard kick from Meta Knight.

Instantly, before Falcon could get on solid ground, he was caught and thrust higher into the air by the three sword blows from Meta Knight. Captain Falcon began to get frustrated, and growled as, once again, he was smashed upwards by an up smash from Meta Knight.

"GO Meta Knight!" Samus cheered, shooting randomly into the air with her pistol. The crowd looked at her in awe, coaxing Samus to put her gun away while slowly and shyly sitting down.

Meta Knight had jumped and quickly gave Captain Falcon, who groaned in frustration, a spin slash, sending him several feet away. Meta Knight charged again, but began to slow down. His face was pouring with sweat, and several drops even fell onto the stage itself. The stage was it's natural, calm blue as Meta Knight panted heavilly and sat, right in the middle, above the crystal.

Captain Falcon tip toed behind Meta Knight, as he was gasping. Meta Knight felt the shadow above himself himself, and felt the cool rush he got, as opposed to being under those hot lights. But his blood boiled when he heard the sound.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon bellowed. Meta Knight felt quite light, and flew quite a ways down the stage. He landed with a terrible thud, worse off, now drained of all his energy.

"Something's odd..." Samus thought. "Meta Knight is dripping in sweat, and can't get up..." She put her hand to her chin in thought. She remembered how when she first met him, he defeated that alloy in a few seconds, without one drop of sweat.

"Baby's down?" Captain Falcon taunted again. "Come on!" Meta Knight tried to push himself up using his gloved paws, but he didn't have the strength to, and fell back down. Falcon was a bit confused. "What the...? You tryin' to confuse me!" Falcon muttered furiously. He stepped forward slowly and cautiously, then, when he was at a good distance, he yelled "Falcon kick!" His foot lurched forward at a high speed. Meta Knight felt the heat of the fire on his mask, and the powerful blow shook him terribly. Meta Knight tried to recover, but he just blew out a ton of air from exhaustion.

_"What's wrong with me..." _Meta Knight thought to himself. He caught a glimps of a very worried looking Samus, who feared Meta Knight would lose the brawl. Meta Knight felt himself suddenly filled with sheer willpower, and despite his fatigue, when he landed, he jumped back up. Falcon was not expecting Meta Knight to come back up, and his surprise was so great that he leaped backwards about a foot. Meta Knight was breathing so heavily, his chest pounded, making a cocophonic noise that only he could hear. Meta Knight faced off against Captain Falcon, with blood red eyes. Meta Knight rushed at Falcon, and used his tornado endlessly. When the tornado ended and Falcon fell towards the stage, Meta Knight used it again. Rarely did Falcon score one of his powerful hits, but when he did, Meta Knight used his tornado. The crowd watched with angst throughout the fight, not muttering a word, except for Samus, of course.

Falcon was at lethal damage, and Meta Knight appeared to have the advantage, though he did not. Meta Knight saw two of Falcon, and his sweat was coming out more terribly, so much so that Meta Knight was slipping in it. Falcon used Meta Knight's bad footing to his advantage.

"FALCON..." It was cut short. Meta Knight used one last bit of adrenaline, and sidestepped the lethal punch. Meta Knight used a quick side smash, sending Falcon over the stage at record and dizzying speeds.

"GAME," The computer announced. Meta Knight and Captain Falcon were transported out. Samus picked up a nearly unconcious Meta Knight. He was so out of it, that he cut her with his sword, though it only made a large cut in the zero suit, and he didn't notice. Samus felt his massive amounts of sweat that was covering her bare skin.

"Here, I think you have the flu..." Samus muttered. Meta Knight could barely see, but he figured it was a bad flu. "Here, I'll take you to your room so you can rest...Mr. Winner." Samus laughed a bit, but Meta Knight couldn't. He could barely move his head. Samus carried him past a window that overlooked the oasis. Meta Knight was shocked at what he saw, though he couldn't say much. He saw the vultures that were by the oasis earlier. They circled the oasis still, but were all lying down, some dead, some barely alive, and only one or two that were still alert, looking about the endless sands of Smash Desert.

Samus carried Meta Knight up the stairs, towards Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight began to let out terrible coughs, coughs that were loud and terrible; as if his insides were ripping apart. A cough was followed by a terrible wheeze, then silence, then the cough again. Samus winced every time she heard it.

"Here...rest for a while. Okay?" Samus laid Meta Knight down on his bed, and kissed him, taking off his mask. Meta Knight's sweat was already soaking the sheets. Samus left the room. Meta Knight groaned, and felt his face get more wet, though not with sweat; rather with tears. Meta Knight knew he didn't have the flu.

He knew he was going to die.

* * *

**OH! CLIFF HANGER! What could have happened? Stay tuned and wait for my next chapter. Things are coming together. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Without further delay, or procrastination, let's light this candle! I just realized I never did a disclaimer. I don't see the importance of it, but whatever. Let's have...the star of the show, Meta Knight, do so!**

**MK: Golfer does not own Super Smash Bros or any related trademarked item or idea. If he did, Samus would not suck in brawl. *eyes turn red* You think she sucks????**

**Me: Just with her suit on. *sweat drops* Enjoy.**

* * *

Samus walked down the cool, crisp hallway. The temperature, she estimated, was about eighty degrees. While that wouldn't be cool for most people, it was to Samus; she understood that it was fourty degrees hotter outside.

Turning the corner to go down the stairs, Samus felt a hard shove from someone behind her. Samus let out a shriek. She lost her balance momentarily, and almost toppled down the stairs. Nevertheless, she held on to the hand rail. Samus used that momentum to put power into her legs. With incredible flexability, she twirled around the handrail, with her legs in midair and only being supported by her left arm, and kicked her attacker, whoever he was, square in the body, easily hard enough to snap a regular person in half.

"Ow!" someone groaned. "My gosh lady!" Samus didn't recognize the voice; it was much different than anything she'd ever heard, even after years of space exploration. Samus turned completely to see an average height...thing, covered with a black robe. His height was average, but there was something wrong; he had no legs. It appeared that he was floating! Plus, though his height was average, he was still massive. He was alot like a big floating rectangle. Samus gave this thing a harder kick. She felt in her food a large bone crack. It was a massive bone; the width and length of Samus herself! The creature immediately fled, now flying higher from the floor than before.

"Samus!" Meta Knight yelled, worridely. He ran over to samus with his sword drawn. He was not hacking, nor sweating. His eyes were a white mixing with a deep red. He slowly moved his head back and forth, seeing nothing.

"Don't worry..." Samus assured, petting Meta Knight. "It was nothing!" Meta Knight's eyes turned green. He rubbed against Samus's leg, then flew on her shoulder. Samus blushed as he reached up his mask, and gave her a kiss. Meta Knight's heart pounded like a bomb ready to blow every time the two kissed.

"You can tell me anything..." Meta Knight said. "Anything." Samus let out a long sigh.

"Okay..." Samus agreed. "Something tried to push me down...the stairs. I gave it a hard kick, and it left." Meta Knight's expression didn't change. He didn't move. Samus expected some fury, or at least any kind of emotion! Instead, Meta Knight turned his back and went down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Samus asked. Meta Knight kept going.

"The news is so upsetting, I need some water..." Meta Knight responded, still not even turning his head to look at his girlfriend. He reached the bottom, where he, out of sight of Samus, took flight and furiously made his way to the kitchen. His eyes glowed a terrible red. But that, however, was not the only red he saw. He coughed what felt like a glob up. Landing for a moment, he saw the glop fall on the ground. It was also blood red.

Meta Knight took flight violently again, this time, his heart pounded harder and harder with pure adrenaline and rage.

"FALCON!" Meta Knight's now harsh and yet weak voice rang through the kitchen. Sure enough, Captain Falcon was enjoying a sandwich there.

"What is it-?" Falcon started to ask. He couldn't finish his words. Meta Knight's blade was to his throat, threatening to cut through it.

"Don't give me that," Meta Knight muttered, coughing once more and allowing the drops of blood to come from his mouth. He tasted the horrible taste of the blood. _His blood. _"You tried to kill...Samus..." Meta Knight stopped to cough and hack violently, sometimes even falling over.

"Dude...who did I try to kill?" Captain Falcon asked, puzzled completely. Meta Knight ignored him. In fact, over his own coughing, Meta Knight couldn't hear him at all.

"I know that you're responsible for what you did to me..." Meta Knight continued, holding back another terrible cough. "And you'll pay dearly." Meta Knight's eyes flashed yellow for a brief second each time he coughed, but they stayed the terrible red as he gazed at his enemy.

"Look shorty," Falcon remarked coldly. "I ain't got time for you. I'm eating." Meta Knight tilted his head a bit, almost analyzing Captain Falcon eating his sandwich. It was as if he had x-ray vision, and could see right through Falcon. In a sense, he certainly could.

Meta Knight realized that Falcon didn't take him seriously. Meta Knight's grip strengthened on his sword. He contemplated on just stabbing him. However, Meta Knight's chivalry kicked in, and he decided he couldn't do it.

_"If I shed his blood,"_ Meta Knight thought. _"I won't be a coward." _Meta Knight flew towards the cabinet behind Falcon's chair, where Meta Knight found a massive butcher knife, about the size of Galaxia itself.

"What are you doing now?" Captain Falcon sighed, growing impacient. Meta Knight didn't respond, instead just setting the knife on the table. Meta Knight stood five feet back from Falcon, who stood up, but didn't touch the knife.

"What?" Captain Falcon wondered. "What's this for?" Meta Knight's strength on his sword grew moreso.

"Duel to the death," Meta Knight coldly replied, glaring at him. Captain Falcon almost flinched at Meta Knight's words, then began to grin, picking up the knife.

"Oh you bet..." Captain Falcon agreed. "And Samus will be a widow," Meta Knight sighed a bit, and rolled his eyes.

"We have to be married to be a widow, idiot," Meta Knight remarked. Falcon didn't listen; he kept the same look in his eyes. The look of blood. Captain Falcon didn't understand swords, and certainly never used one or even held one. Meta Knight flew up and came down with Galaxia on Captain Falcon's shoulder, nearly slicing it clean off. The blood instantly splattered all over Meta Knight, literally turning him red. Captain Falcon dropped his knife, stiff as a board, staring straight in front of him. The knife fell on the floor with a clanking sound before coming to total rest.

Captain Falcon latched on to his shoulder and fell on the floor. He wriggled around on the floor, making it as red as Meta Knight. Captain Falcon slowed down soon enough, and he slowly let his hand off his shoulder and made a terrible gagging sound, one that sounded like he was choking to death. Meta Knight could only watch as Falcon's movements slowed down, further and further.

Then, he stopped moving. Meta Knight didn't shed a tear for what he knew to be a dead Captain Falcon. Meta Knight stepped carefully away from the scene, about to get a rag. He needed to be careful as the entire floor was soaked with blood; he would surely slip!

Meta Knight began to cough, though. The coughing was more terrible and violent than anything before. Meta Knight saw two Falcon's instead of just the one. Meta Knight slowly saw the blood on the floor seep away, almost like it was evaporating. The blood became millions of tiny bubbles. Meta Knight knew that could not be.

_"What's happening to me?" _Meta Knight cried out in his head. Meta Knight sat on the blood soaked ground, and held on to his sword.

"_Look at the bubbles..." _Meta Knight thought. His eyes turned from white to a green, meaning he was calm and carefree. He began to stick his sword in the air randomly; as if he were trying to pop the bubbles.

Meta Knight coughed one more time, and suddenly, he saw pure black. Meta Knight felt his thoughts slowly drift away, bit by bit, memory by memory, until he was unaware of his very existence.

"Meta Knight?" A voice called. "I would like a wo-" Master Hand came into the doorway to the kitchen and stopped. He looked at the body of Falcon, then Meta Knight, then the blood. It was a circle of death to him. It took a moment for Master Hand, one having an IQ of 2,900, to process what happened. He closed his "eyes", and breathed in. That's when he figured out what happened; what had happened weeks ago, days ago, that morning, and that moment.

"Oh no..." Master Hand said to himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Wow...that's powerful. Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the hatius everyone. I wanted to finish Half Hearted. I'm back though! Let's hope I got my touch here...enjoy!

* * *

"I gotta find Samus!" Master Hand said, fleeing from the scene. He turned around, and was about to leave the kitchen in haste, when Master Hand was inches from running into Samus.

"What's up?" Samus asked obliviously. She didn't see the bloody scene in the kitchen. Master Hand made sure to get in between her and the scene.

"Um...nothing!" Master Hand quickly said. "Heh, why would you think something is wrong?" Samus put her arms on her hips, staring at Master Hand. He wasn't acting normal, and he seemed nervous.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Samus wondered. Master Hand began to feel hot. He didn't want Samus to discover the bodies, becuase if the poison was ever traced back...no! Master Hand couldn't allow it.

"Nothing's wrong!" Master Hand said. Samus smiled. It hurt Master Hand all the more when he stared into her beautiful, blue eyes, innocent and absolutely oblivious to all the terror that had befallen. It hurt that he knew he tried to kill her, just moments ago.

"Yes there is," Samus said in a teasing tone. "And I bet you got a surprise! It _is _my birthday, after all!" Master Hand let out an awful choking sound; though he wouldn't let her see, he was choking on tears. Tears that he shed because of her boyfriend dying on her birthday, tears that he shed because he tried to kill her on her own birthday. Master Hand pushed Samus away from the kitchen. Samus grinned.

"Oh, come on!" Samus whined. "Let me see!" Samus dove nimbly underneath the massive hand. Master Hand knew she saw it, and he sulked to the ground.

"Samus...I'm sorry..." Master Hand muttered without even looking at her. He knew what she saw, and she was silent.

"W-what happened?" Samus stuttered, completely emotionless. "Are...they...DEAD?" Samus suddenly burst into tears at the word "dead", clawing the floor. Master Hand let out a sigh. Samus looked at Meta Knight hard, and squinted. "Was he...poisoned? He doesn't look like he was hurt." Samus sniffled and wiped her face free of tears, staining her hand. She slowly got up, and couldn't take her eyes off the scene of death. "Master Hand...why? What happened?" Master Hand gently put his...hand, on Samus's shoulders. He sighed in her ear.

"Oh Samus...let's bury the bodies," Master Hand suggested nervously, hoping he would comply. Samus shook in anger, but never even looked at her friend.

"How can you say that?" Samus asked fiercely, her voice shaking as if they were threatening to burst into tears again. "We need an investigation, the police!" Master Hand began to sweat. His massive drops of sweat dropped on the floor, as big as grapes. To Master Hand, they were as loud as Crazy Hand hopped up on sugar. To Samus, they were nothing.

"Samus," Master Hand whispered. "Nobody needs to know. Please don't call the police." Samus twisted herself quickly from the hand's grip, making her way to the phone that was by the sink. Master Hand looked to the left or right.

_"Gotta stop her!" _He thought desparately. His eyes scanned every little detail in the kitchen. He looked to the table, the chairs, the phone, Galaxia stuck in Meta Knight's hand. _"That's it!" _Master Hand slowly flew to pull Galaxia out of Meta Knight's limp grip. He slowly flew over to Samus, his own heart pounding at what he would do. His breathing always seemed too loud for such a task. _"Need to shut up..."_ Master Hand took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Samus asked through the phone. "I need the polic-" Her voice stopped. She quickly took in a hard breath, louder than anyone would every gasp. It was a gasp of pain. Master Hand stuck Galaxia through Samus's chest, easily pushing it through her suit, her breasts, and snapping her ribs. Master Hand could almost feel the life seeping through the sword and out of Samus, causing him to shed one tear. Samus gave one hard kick to Master Hand with every bit of strength that she had left. Master Hand felt the pain shoot all through him, like a red hot iron branding him like he was a cow. She had delivered one of her famous kicks to the same spot that she had hit him earlier. Normally it wouldn't have hurt him so much, but because of the injury he got when he attacked Samus at the top of the stairs, the pain seemed to increase exponentially. If it didn't leave a bruise then, that time it would. Master Hand, despite having that pain, resisted the urge to cry out, lest someone see his murderous act. He also tightened his grip on the sword. Master Hand gave the sword one last push into Samus's chest, before he let go of Galaxia.

Samus tumbled on the ground, limp and breathless. She didn't move at all. Her eyes were still open, and her mouth moved a bit, but there was no sound. Master Hand gazed upon what he had done. He looked at Samus's eyes, gazing with a dead look at what was once her best friend. Master Hand sniffed a bit, staring at his fallen friend.

"I love you," Master Hand said, choking on tears. He gently used his index finger to push her eye lids closed. Master Hand gasped when he felt a tear drop on her cheek. Suddenly, he heard a voice he hoped he wouldn't. It was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"If you loved her so much...if indeed that's so, then how could you strike that wretched fatal blow?"

* * *

**Oh snap. Read and Review. hint hint, the story is almost done.**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Chapter

"This doesn't involve you," Master Hand responded coldly, not even turning around to look at Mewtwo. Mewtwo sighed.

"Yes it does, it involves me. But also those that everyday you see," Mewtwo said quietly, surprised at Master Hand. Master Hand was frozen over Samus's body, blood now rushing all over her once blue zero suit. The floor looked like an ocean of red, forever staining the once crystal clear floor.

"No. Mewtwo, please," Master Hand begged, still not looking at Mewtwo. "I had to do it...you don't understand."

"I do understand," Mewtwo confided. "I understand what you say, but I don't understand your action which was done today." Guilt plagued Master Hand heavily. He was actually weeping, and was too ashamed to look at Mewtwo. His weeps and tears were silent, and he concealed it well.

"Mewtwo...just leave me," Master Hand pleaded, tears now in his voice. Mewtwo shook his head.

"You miserable ass, you cocky swine, you killed her out of jealousy, and now you whine?" Mewtwo challenged. His eyes were furrowed in anger, and he started charging a shadow ball, not big enough to see, however. "You murdered Samus, an innocent life, you put her through way too much strife. You'll be handed to the police, or even more so, you'll be killed outright, because of our woe." Mewtwo began to yell, however, because of his telekinetic speech, nobody else heard it. To Master Hand, the voice was unbearably loud.

"Stop it!" Master Hand cried out loud, not realizing he was making a scene behind Mewtwo, wondering what the issue was. "Just shut up Mewtwo!" Mewtwo gave a long, annoying sigh (telekinetically).

"I hand you to the smashers, I am not the boss of you. Just remember bosses have their people to answer to." Mewtwo walked away, not acknowledging any of the smashers. His facial expression was frozen and nebulous, not really giving away what he was feeling. He was wearing a frown, so he might have been frustrated or angry, but then he always wore that frown. He just simply walked away before he faded and disappeared around a corner.

"Self righteous punk," Master Hand muttered under his breath.

"What's going on?" Ike asked, using his sword as a sort of crutch. He approached the scene, and stared at the scene of blood and death. Master Hand let out a sigh.

"Nothing," Master Hand began. "Nothing at all happened. There was an accident…" Ike gasped.

"Oh there was an accident, sir," a voice said, low and powerfully. "But you are it!" Master Hand had never heard such a voice before, nor had any smasher. They all looked about, wondering where it could be, but they saw nobody with such a voice. It was soothing and smooth, yet quite low and powerful.

"Who was that?" Master Hand asked out loud, confused.

"It indeed matters little," the voice said. It was almost like the very air was speaking. The rich voice was everywhere. "Call me Triarii. You are a murderer, Master Hand. You shall die!" The smashers glared at Master Hand.

"What?!" Master Hand cried in rage. "How dare you? I would never kill-"

"I see all," Triarii interrupted. "At least, I did. And I know this; you are a murderer. Because of your murderous actions these days, my people have died by the hundreds. Our survivors can never drink from the oasis ever again because of YOUR poison!" Master Hand began to sweat from nervousness. The smashers were confused, not knowing whether to believe Master Hand or the voice. They barely knew what happened. "Look about you! Samus, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon are dead. Captain Falcon asked for the poison from Master Hand. Out of sheer stupidity, he did so. Captain Falcon planned to kill Meta Knight, but Falcon threw the poison in the water when he was kicked by Samus. Meta Knight fell in the water, and if Master Hand knew anything about poison, he'd know that it goes in the pores." Master Hand began to yell into the sky, where he perceived the voice to come from.

"LIAR!" Master Hand screamed loudly, almost cracking a window. "These are lies, smashers! Please, don't believe this crap!"

"Believe or don't; I give the facts," Triarii proclaimed. "Meta Knight became weakened because of the poison, and he was carried upstairs. Now, Master Hand's deep evil comes in. Master Hand watches all fights, and he knew the symptoms of his poison. Meta Knight had them all. He knew that if Samus saw him dead, she would call the authorities. Master Hand had to get rid of your fellow smasher, so when she left Meta Knight's room, he disguised himself and tried to push Samus down the stairs, but she was able to fight back!" The smashers began to get riled up at this accusation. Master Hand gasped.

"Please! Stop!" Master Hand begged. "I'll give you anything!"

"No. I want justice," Triarii said, now almost menacing. It gave a small hiss. "Meta Knight believed it was Captain Falcon who did such a thing, so he killed him, albeit he did so with honor, and allowed Falcon the opportunity to fight back. When Meta Knight died of the poison, and Captain Falcon died to Meta Knight's stabbing, Master hand came in and finally understood everything; he had more motive to kill Samus…and when she called the police…HE KILLED HER! The blood is on himself. The blood of Samus." Sure enough, as some smashers began closing in on the scene, they did see blood splattered all over Master Hand, confirming everything this "Triarii" had said.

The smashers were furious. The swordsmen, Link, Ike, and Marth, waved their swords threateningly. Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser, began to hold their flames and prepare them. DeDeDe and Kirby waved their hammers around, fire in their eyes and ready to kill.

"Surely you can't believe this!" Master Hand said desperately. "Please…no! I'm sorry!" Despite Master Hand's pleading, the smashers' mercy was no longer on the table. The smashers slowly cornered the nervous Hand.

_ "I can't fight back!" _ Master Hand figured. He knew he was surrounded. He felt a terrible stab in his wrist; a feeling that he was being torn apart as Ike wedged his sword into the boss of the smashers. Master Hand let out an awful scream of pain and anger as Bowser, Mario, and Luigi threw every bit of fire power they had into Master Hand, giving him several black spots. Master Hand began to shed tears as each smasher took turns delivering justice to Master Hand.

**

"Justice is served, I can see it unfold. Disaster has spread just as I have foretold," Mewtwo said to himself. He had perched himself on a large sand dune on the side of the oasis. The oasis was no longer filled with crisp, clean, blue water. Instead, hundreds of dead vultures were floating in it, so much so that it seemed as if the oasis was nothing but a mass grave for vultures. Mewtwo held out his hand while watching Master Hand get killed by his smashers, and a vulture with an ominous purple glow flew to him, perching himself on Mewtwo's outstretched arm.

"I see it," the vulture said. "I almost feel terrible condemning him like that." The vulture let out a sigh, a sad one, and bowed his head. Mewtwo gently stroked the head of the vulture.

"Triarii," Mewtwo muttered (telepathically). "You did the right thing. I condemn not. That hand murdered my friend; he deserves to rot. But I do wonder one thing, perhaps overzealously; what was his action really motivated by; I think jealousy." Triarii cocked his head to the side a bit in thought.

"What do you mean, Mewtwo?" Triarii asked. Mewtwo put his paw to his chin.

"I prefer not to say; some things are best left unsaid. Let's leave the investigators to find mysteries of the dead. But one thing is for certain; one I'll always know. Jealousy is an evil emotion that will always show. Triarii, just remember this lesson that I give; jealousy cuts friendships and relationships easier than a shiv. Master Hand deserves his death that he is getting now; his actions nor Falcon's deserve even spit; let alone a bow. If only things had gone well, instead of filling with plight; I'll always remember the love of Samus and Meta Knight."

* * *

**That was the end. I hoped you all loved this story. It's one of my favorites. Read and review please. :D **


End file.
